Templo de Gaia: Hipacia
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: Tudo indicava que seria mais um periodo calmo no inverno. Porém, em confronto com um comensal, algo estranho acontece e Pedro Ravenclaw vai parar no deserto do Saara.
1. O brilho na floresta

—**CAPITULO UM: O brilho na floresta**

O resumido grupo de alunos que ficou para o natal em Hogwarts, estava agora reunido no salão principal, jantando. Apesar de toda a tristeza que cobria o castelo desde o ano passado, o falatório crescia cada vez mais no salão, de modo alegre e acalorado.

Porém, sentado na soleira da escadaria de entrada ao castelo, alguém parecia não estar atraído pelo calor do salão principal. Olhava pensativo, como se buscasse algo além da neve que cobria os terrenos e acumulava-se sobre sua cabeça e ombros.

A face pálida, marcada por profundas olheiras ao redor dos olhos castanhos, opacos, sem vida. Os cabelos caiam desgrenhados e sujos por sobre os ombros, indo até as costas. Parecia anormalmente magro, devido a má alimentação dos últimos dias.

Então, escutou o som de passos saindo do salão principal. Não era a manada de alunos de costumo. Era apenas uma pessoa. Olhou brevemente por cima do ombro de viu uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, que tinha um casaco jogado sobre o ombro e um bolinho na mão.

Virou novamente o rosto para frente e escutou atentamente os passos se aproximando. Escutou um som que parecia vagamente um "oi Pedro", meio abafado e virou o rosto.

Não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso. A jovem ruiva agora tentava colocar o casaco pelo avesso, enquanto prendia o bolinho entre os dentes. Apiedando-se dela, levantou-se e ajudou-lhe a vestir o casaco, antes de sentar-se novamente.

—Opa! Valeu!—Sorriu e tirou o bolinho da boca, mastigando a parte mordida e estendendo o doce para o amigo.—Tirei a parte nojenta. Quer uma mordida?—O jovem olhou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida e balançou a cabeça negativamente.—Você não apareceu no salão para comer. Deve estar com fome, não?—Um novo aceno negativo.—Então...posso ficar aqui? Ou você vai ter mais um daqueles momentos de "me deixa pois quero ficar sozinho"?

—Não vou esconder...—Disse o jovem Pedro, voltando a olhar a neve que cobria os jardins.— gostaria de ficar sozinho...mas sente-se...faz tempo que não nos vemos...Gillian...

—Faz muito tempo mesmo, não é?—Indagou Gillian, sentando-se ao lado do amigo, ainda mordendo o bolinho.—E pelo jeito você não melhorou nadinha...e nem adianta me olhar com essa cara, é verdade!—Resmungou, quando o garoto olhou-a com censura.—Da ultima vez que eu te vi, você estava com sua namorada. Achei que ela poderia levantar seu animo...—e então, com um sorriso maroto, sussurra.—ou outras coisas.—e pigarreou, voltando ao tom normal.—mas pelo jeito, acho que não.

—Não tive como melhorar...ainda continuo tendo aqueles pesadelos...não parece...que vão parar...—balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, como se aquilo fosse afastar os pensamentos de sua mente.—Encontrei Ashley um dia desses...fugindo do Filch...não disse nada diferente do que você disse...—E afastou o cabelo da frente do rosto e coloca-o atrás da orelha.

—Acho que vou me arrepender de perguntar isso, porque normalmente você não diz nada ou diz algo bem deprimente mas...—Respirou fundo, esticando as pernas.—E aí? Como vai? Quais as novidades? Como passou de festas?

Novamente, silencio. Gillian atirou o ultimo pedaço de bolo na boca e encarou o jovem, que parecia não ter escutado a pergunta. Então, soltou um suspiro e começou a responder, olhando para os próprios pés.

—Vou do mesmo jeito. Novidades? Acho que não. As festas passei de plantão no ministério...para ocupar minha mente...

—Cara...—Disse Gillian, olhando para o amigo, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.—se você continuar assim, vai envelhecer muito rápido. Ou até morrer de depressão.—Balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu uns tapinhas carinhosos nos ombros de Pedro.—Olha, eu sei que você está meio que sofrendo...mas vamos...para todo na vida tem um jeito.—apertou-lhe carinhosamente o ombro e sorriu.—alias...—passou as mãos pelas costas dele, para tirar os flocos de neve.—você não está com frio?

—Frio?— dá de ombros, com o olhar ainda fixado a algum ponto à diante.— Não...mas se tiver, pode entrar.

—E deixar meu amiguinho aqui? Desconsolado, depressivo, precisando de companhia?—Disse Gillian, sorrindo de leve, mostrando a língua.—Nunca! Quero ir para o céu, esqueceu?

O jovem pensou em forçar uma risada, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por seu corpo. Levantou-se de supetão, quase escorregando na soleira. Esquadrinhou a área com o olhar sério, procurando a energia que começava a emanar.

Sabia que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Tinha um mal, ou melhor, um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquilo. Desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus e já estava pronto para correr para a floresta, quando a voz de Gillian alertou-lhe algo.

—Hei...q...que foi? —Gillian levantou-se de sobressalto, sem entender o que acontecia.

Não poderia deixar-la ali. Não sabia de onde a energia estava vindo. Poderia ser perigoso deixar Gillian desprotegida. E, teimosa do jeito que era, iria seguir-lhe de qualquer jeito.

—Venha! Temo que algo ruim esteja acontecendo...—Murmurou as ultimas palavras, esperando Owens.

—O que?—Gillian descia as escadas rapidamente, tomando cuidado para não escorregar.—O que houve, Pedro!—Sua voz demonstrava sua aflição.

—Ainda não sei...—O jovem mordeu o lábio inferior.

Sem esperar mais nenhuma palavra, Pedro adentrou pela grossa camada de neve, tentando abrir uma vala, com dificuldade.

—Para onde estamos indo? Não é melhor chamar alguém? Algum professor, sei lá?1—A jovem acompanhava Pedro, ainda aflita.

—Talvez não haja tempo...—falava apressado, sem olhar para trás, ainda esforçando-se para abrir caminho na neve.

Então, Pedro parou bruscamente e olha para os lados, mordendo o lábio inferior.

—É arriscado...—Murmurou o jovem, concentrando-se.—mas não tenho tempo...—Então, uma fina aura laranja formou-se ao redor do corpo do garoto e a neve ao seu lado começa a derreter.

A jovem sobressaltou-se ao ver a aura laranja e o calor que emanava do amigo. Ainda assustada, olhou ao redor, vendo a neve derreter, esperando alguma resposta. Olhou o jovem, balbuciando algo parecido com "como".

—Não temos tempo para explicações agora...—Disse Pedro, olhando brevemente por cima do ombro, notando as palavras balbuciadas pela amiga.—vamos...

E tornou a andar. Passos largos, abrindo facilmente o caminho pela neve que derretia a sua frente. Gillian seguia logo atrás dele. Havia decidido não falar mais nada, para acabar não atrapalhando. Procurava pelo chão, algum indicio que pudesse ajudar a desvendar o mistério. Pegadas, rastros. Mas não havia nada.

—A energia diminuiu...—Murmurou Pedro, parando bruscamente. Sabia onde a energia estava agora. Havia concentrado-se num único ponto. Levou o olhar mais adiante e mirou a tenebrosa floresta negra à frente.

Naquela estação do ano, a floresta parecia ficar ainda mais tenebrosa do que já era. As arvores sem folhas estalavam fortemente, dando um ar fantasmagórico ao local.

—Você não...—Murmurou Gillian, olhando para Pedro e depois para a floresta mais a diante.—está pensando em...ir na...na floresta, não é? Ela se chama floresta _proibida_.—E deu ênfase a palavra "proibida"—sabe...não é a toa que ela tem esse nome.

—Aprendeu a ler pensamentos, Owens?—Olhou por cima do ombro, um sorriso irônico delineado em seus lábios. Virou-se, novamente sério e começou a andar na direção da floresta.—Não temos tempo para regras agora...vamos...

Gillian tentou contestar, mas nenhum som saia de sua boca. Quando viu que já estava ficando para trás, soltou um muxoxo e apertou o passo, até emparelhar com o jovem.

Não demorou muito, já estavam na orla da floresta, agora dez vezes mais assustadora que antes. As altas árvores de copas nuas, estalavam seus galhos, parecendo tão ameaçadoras quanto o salgueiro lutador.

Owens sentia uma pontada de medo em seu coração. Nunca esteve na floresta antes e sempre ouvira histórias macabras sobre o local. Olhou que novamente estava sendo deixada para trás e correu até o encontro do amigo.

Na floresta, a neve restringia-se a uma fina camada cobrindo o chão, por causa dos galhos das arvores. Por dentro a floresta parecia um tanto sobrenatural. Os galhos estalavam a cada sopro do vento.

—Ai!—Gritou Gillian, quando um estalo particularmente mais alto, soou pelo local. Deu um pequeno sobressalto e agarrou-se ao braço do amigo, tremendo.

—Não tenha medo...—Murmurou Pedro, sem surpresa devido à reação da amiga.—foi só o vento.

—Você...—Gillian olhava aquele lugar sombrio, ainda segurando o braço do amigo—já tem idéia...do que a gente está fazendo aqui? Ajudaria se soubesse...

—Não faço a menor idéia...—notando que já não era necessário esforço para andar, fez a aura laranja sumir. Parou no meio de algumas arvores particularmente altas e mudou de direção— não sei o que está acontecendo, mas é algo muito...muito mau...

—Muito mau?—Disse a ruiva, virando-se rápido para encarar Pedro— Tem algo a ver com volde...você-sabe-quem?

—Provavelmente...—Resmunga, passando por cima de algumas raízes mais saltadas.—E pode falar o nome dele. Não tenha medo.

A floresta ia, gradativamente, ficando mais escura. A cada passo que davam, Gillian ficava mais nervosa. Vendo que a visão começava a escurecer mais, sentiu o coração disparar mais e mais. Rezava mentalmente, para que não fosse nada de importante.

Quando a escuridão ameaçava dominar tudo e lançar-los no breu, uma forte luz apareceu entre algumas arvores. Era branca, perolada e intensamente forte. Apesar da pureza de sua cor, ela exalava maldade. O jovem sentiu um calafrio passar por seu corpo, como se tivessem jogado-o num balde de gelo.

Olhou para o lado e notou que não foi só ele. Gillian demonstrava sinais de estar tendo calafrios. Sentiu os dedos dela apertarem com mais força seu braço.

—O...o que é...aquilo?—Fala baixo. Não para que a criatura brilhante não escutasse. Mas porque sua voz parecia entalada.

—Só tem um jeito de descobrir...—Sorriu Pedro. Mas não era um sorriso seguro. Era um sorriso hesitante, tremido, tentando passar confiança para Gillian.

Olhou novamente para a luz e engoliu seco, continuando o caminho até as arvores.

—Que ótimo jeito de descobrir.—Revirou os olhos e sorriu para tentar melhorar a situação.—Se você me deixar morrer, juro que volto para puxar seu pé.

—Não se preocupe. Não vou deixar-la morrer.—Falava sério, já quase adentrando a clareira.

Faltavam poucos passos. Adentrariam aquela luz que irradiava por toda a clareira. Ao saírem do meio das arvores, a luz diminuiu, resumindo-se a um fino contorno, ao redor de um homem alto, trajando uma batina negra, com o colarinho branco. Feições delicadas e rosto bondoso. Cabelos castanhos, caindo até as orelhas. Sorriu para os dois, ainda envolto pela aura perolada.

—Quem é ele?—Sussurrava Gillian, sem tirar os olhos do homem. Olhava curiosa e, em certo ponto, decepcionada. Esperava algo monstruoso, realmente assustador.

—Não sei.—Murmurou, andando cautelosamente na direção do homem. Esse, apenas observava-o, sorrindo.

—Vejo que recebeu meu chamado, jovem Ravenclaw...—Falava o homem, de modo sereno, sem tirar o sorriso calmo do rosto.

—Ele te conhece?—Olhou assustada para Pedro.

—Parece que sim...—Disse Pedro, ainda sério. Parou a uns sete metros dele, sem desviar o olhar.—Quem é você? Como me conhece?

O homem nada responde. Apenas alarga o sorriso e levanta a mão, revelando uma varinha entre os dedos. Na parte de trás do braço, contrastando com sua pele branca, estava tatuada a marca negra. O homem sussurrou algumas palavras e tornou a abaixar a varinha.

—Não vamos querer interrupções...—Disse ele, ainda sorrindo.—não é?

—O que ele quis dizer com isso?—Gillian ainda tentava entender a situação. Havia vislumbrado a marca negra de relance no braço dele, mas não tinha certeza.—Isso não cheira bem.

—Não sei o que ele quis dizer.—Falou sério, recomeçou a andar na direção dele.

A uns cinco metros do homem misterioso, Gillian bate contra uma parede invisível. Sentia o braço de Pedro soltar-se de seus dedos e viu que ele não havia batido em nada, apenas seguia na direção do misterioso homem.

—Mas o que diabos é isso?—Ela ficou parada, pondo a mão sobre a superfície à frente dela. Olhou para o lado e viu o amigo distanciando-se, sem perceber que ela ficara para trás.—Droga! Pedro! Pedro!—Começou a esmurrar a parede com força, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção.

Os gritos chamaram sua atenção. Olhou para trás e viu que Gillian havia ficado.

"Uma barreira!" Pensou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando meio assustado para o homem.

Puxou a varinha rapidamente, apontando para seu rosto e falou, de modo ameaçador.

—Então era isso que queria dizer com "não vamos querer interrupções"...quem é você?

Novamente a pergunta não foi respondida. O homem abrandou o sorriso e começou a despir lentamente a batina, revelando por baixo, uma túnica negra, parecida com a de um monge. Então, atirou as vestes para longe e ficou encarando-o, ainda com o sorriso no rosto

—Eu? Que grosseria...não me apresentei...perdão...—Fez uma ligeira e desnecessária reverencia.—meu nome é Gilbert Egderland.

E, voltando a posição normal, estalou os dedos. O som do estalar ecoou por toda a floresta, parecendo magicamente ampliado. Então, na orla da clareira, onde Gillian estava, olhos vermelhos começaram a surgir.

—Não se preocupe...não vou deixar sua amiga sem diversão.

Olhou para trás e encarou, assustado, os olhos que surgiam. Gillian observava os dois, demonstrando não entender o que acontecia. Ainda esmurrava a barreira e gritar o nome do amigo. Ela virou-se para ver se havia alguma passagem e sentiu uma pontada furiosa de medo, ao encarar os olhos vermelhos.

—O que você quer!—Vociferou Pedro, ainda apontando a varinha para o rosto de Gilbert.—Liberte Gillian! Ela não tem nada haver com isso!

—Calma...não se preocupe...—Disse Egderland, ainda calmo.—não tenho objetivo de matar-la...só não quero que veja o amigo morrer tragicamente.

Olhou novamente para trás e viu Gillian puxar a varinha. Ela teria que dar um jeito até ele resolver a situação ali.

—Então acha que pode me matar? Nem em sonhos...—Sorriu, forçando confiança. Ergueu a carinha a cima da cabeça, mas, antes de pronunciar o feitiço, o comensal fez um movimento com a varinha e a arma de Ravenclaw foi atirada longe.

Antes que Pedro tivesse alguma reação, Gilbert fez um novo movimento com a varinha, atirando-o contra a barreira. O jovem colidiu e caiu com o rosto virado para baixo, sentindo uma forte dor no ombro.

—Acho? Não meu caro...—Um sorriso desdenhoso formou-se em seu rosto.—tenho certeza.

* * *

Gillian procurava manter os olhos atentos nas criaturas que se multiplicavam a sua frente e na luta que ocorria logo atrás dela. Milhares de criaturas negras, do tamanho de diabretes, com aspecto demoníaco, começavam a avançar, lentamente.

Owens tentava repelir-los com todos os feitiços que conhecia, mas era difícil acertar aquelas criaturas tão pequenas. A cada segundo ela ficava mais nervosa e atrapalhar-se mais com os feitiços. As criaturas, pressentindo o medo dela, aproximavam-se devagar, contemplando a vitima.

As criaturas que ela havia derrubado, começavam a se levantar e juntavam-se aos outros. Brandia a varinha em todas as direções, derrubando mais alguns, mas via que era inútil.

* * *

Pedro levantou-se lentamente, sentindo que todo o ar de seu corpo fora retirado. Apoiando-se na grama gelada, levantou-se, sentindo uma forte dor do lado do corpo. Parecia que havia levado um chute de um gigante. Encarou o comensal, com a vista turva.

—Oras...levantou...—Falou Gilbert, com deboche na voz.—pensei que fosse morrer no primeiro golpe. Ainda bem que não me decepcionou, Ravenclaw.

O jovem ainda encarava-o, tentando focar sua imagem. Sentia a língua formigar e os tímpanos latejarem. Tentava manter as pernas, no momento bambas, firmes. Correu o olhar pela área delimitada pela barreira, procurando sua varinha.

"Tenho que terminar logo com essa luta" pensava, ainda a procura de sua arma. "preciso ajudar Gillian".

Porém, antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais, sentiu um novo chute acerta-lhe o rosto. Sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca, antes de bater de cabeça na barreira, caindo desacordado.

* * *

Gillian corria, tentando livrar-se das criaturas. Encostou-se na barreira, pretendendo descansar, quando escutou um baque logo atrás. Olhou assustada e viu o amigo cair desacordado.

—Pedro!—Gritou, esmurrando a barreira. Ela tinha que fazer algo. Olhou as criaturas que se aproximavam e ergueu a varinha, respirando fundo. Bradou-a contra eles e derrubou-os no chão.

Sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma e voltou a olhar o amigo no chão. Concentrou-se num modo de entrar ali, sem dar-se conta de que algumas criaturas haviam acordado.

* * *

Sentia-se zonzo, incapaz de erguer um músculo se quer. Sentia o sangue escorrer pela língua até a garganta. Morreria engasgado com o próprio sangue? Seria tão facilmente derrotado por simples movimentos de varinha? Tudo aparentava que sim. Já sentia toda a força esvair-se de seu corpo, quando escutou a voz de Gillian.

"Não posso deixar-la morrer" pensou, no interior da sua mente."Prometi que a protegeria".

Abriu os olhos e, ainda no chão, correu o olhar em busca de sua varinha. Encontrou-a a alguns metros dele, no meio da grama. Lentamente, tentando ignorar toda a dor corporal, ergueu-se.

—Impressionante! Ainda resist...

Mas antes que Gilbert falasse algo mais, Pedro atirou-se para o lado, segurando firmemente a varinha. Aproveitando-se do choque do comensal, gritou um feitiço que jogou-o para longe, fazendo-o colidir contra a barreira.

—Gillian...—Murmurou, correndo até a barreira.—Gillian! Eu vou te ajudar!

* * *

A jovem sentiu algo bom crescer dentro dela ao ver o amigo novamente em pé. Mas não entendeu por que ele queria ajudar-la. Já havia derrotado todos as criaturas. Porém, antes que ela pudesse se questionar sobre os motivos do amigo, sentiu algo pular em suas costas, enfiando algo pontiagudo em seu braço.

Ela gritou de dor e vira o rosto para ver o que acontecera. Umas oito criaturas aproximavam-se dela, muito rápido, mas um deles havia adiantado-se. Gillian esforçava-se para livrar-se dele, mas uma das criaturas arrancara sua varinha e jogara-a longe.

Tentava tirar-los de suas costas, inutilmente. Debatia-se nas arvores, deixando marcas de sangue.

* * *

—Gillian! Gillian!—Bradava Pedro, batendo com força na barreira, como se quisesse quebrar-la.

Uma energia maligna cresceu às suas costas. Virou-se rapidamente e encarou Gilbert, que estava com o olhar furioso, totalmente diferente do rosto bondoso de antes. Sua aura erguias pedras e pedregulhos no ar.

Apontou a varinha para o jovem Ravenclaw, um brilho verde apoderando-se da ponta. Desejo de matar.

—Cansei de brincadeiras, Ravenclaw...—Sorri. Um sorriso maníaco e afetado.—você joga sujo...adeus...AVADA KEDRAVA!

Quando o lampejo verde saiu da varinha, o tempo pareceu passar em câmera lenta. Sem ação, o jovem só poderia esperar o feitiço da morte lhe atingir e aguardar Gillian no outro mundo.

Porém, uma luz lhe veio a mente. Parecia um sussurro. Uma voz feminina. Não soube como, nem porque, mas, de repente, sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ergueu a varinha e desceu-a, cortando o ar, bradando "_portus!_", sem saber no que aquilo lhe ajudaria.

Um raio azul partiu na direção do Avada. Um pedregulho interpôs-se entre os dois feitiços que colidiram, resultando numa explosão vermelha, que rapidamente preencheu a clareira, jogando para trás as criaturas negras, por serem muito leves.

* * *

Já muito ferida pelas criaturas, Gillian estava caída, desacordada no chão, com vários ferimentos pelo corpo. A explosão fez com que seu corpo rolasse um pouco para o lado, ficando de rosto virado para o chão.

Então, o clarão vermelho morreu. A poeira erguida pela explosão, assentou. Nenhum dos dois combatentes encontrava-se ali. Seus corpos pareciam ter evaporado. A clareira estava novamente silenciosa. O corpo das criaturas foi virando fumaça, lentamente.

A explosão atraiu muitos alunos e professores, que dirigiam-se até o local.

Lentamente, Gillian abriu os olhos, sem lembrar de muita coisa. Sentia todas as partes do seu corpo doerem. Demorou um pouco para se levantar e mais um pouco para perceber que os diabretes haviam sumido.

Demorou mais ainda para perceber que o estranho homem não estava lá. Sentiu-se brevemente aliviada. Tudo tinha acabado. Levantou-se por completo, sentindo uma forte dor na perna esquerda.

—Pedro?—Perguntou baixinho, correndo o olhar pela clareira, procurando o amigo.—Pedro!—Começava a gritar, com dificuldade. Ninguém respondeu. Começou a sentir-se aflita e insegura. Onde será que ele estava? Estaria bem? Ferido? Vivo?

Ainda gritava o nome do amigo, andando pela clareira, com dificuldade. Ao escutar o som e passos, sobressaltou-se, quase caindo no chão. Escondeu-se atrás de um arvore, deixando um rastro de sangue.

Rapidamente os vultos dos monitores, monitores-chefes e dos chefes das quatro casas apareceram. O diretor da sonserina, Slughron olhava para os lados, procurando algum vestígio da explosão.

Flitwick parecia anormalmente ansioso, como se outra explosão fosse ocorrer em alguns minutos. Sprout andava pelo local, junto com os monitores, que estavam assustados com o barulho. Apenas McGonagall olhava firmemente para Gillian atrás da arvore. Em passos firmes, caminhou até a garota e ajudou-a a ficar de pé.

—O que houve aqui, srta Owens?—Indagou McGonagall, procurando ser bondosa.

Gillian olhava a professora. Ela precisava saber! Abriu e fechou a boca muitas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu. Entrou em desespero, olhando freneticamente para os lados, procurando algo ou alguém.

Ao perceber o desespero da garota, a diretora sorriu bondosamente, o que, definitivamente, não combinava com sua face austera.

—Vá para a enfermaria, Owens. Descanse. Depois vá até minha sala em e conte o que houve. Filius!—Virou-se para o professor de feitiços que sobressaltou-se e foi correndo até elas.—leve-a até a enfermaria, por favor.

—Mas...mas...—Gillian olhava agora para a professora, assustada.—eu não posso ir...não posso ir! Eu preciso achar ele...preciso!—Dizia num tom alto e desesperado. As mãos tremulas e os olhos marejados, ameaçando desabar em lagrimas.

—Vamos procurar-lo, seja lá quem for, srta Owens. Agora, por Merlin!—Falou, exasperada.—Vá tratar desses ferimentos!—Novamente virou-se, na direção de Sprout e dos monitores.—Weasley, Granger. Mandem uma coruja para "aquele lugar" e avisem à Olho-tonto que precisamos da ajuda dele.

Gillian já não prestava atenção, parecia desolada. Apenas a voz esganiçada de Flitwick, chamando-a para acompanhar-lo, a fez voltar ao mundo.


	2. Fogo no deserto

—**CAPITULO DOIS: O fogo do deserto.**

Sentia o rosto comprimido contra aquela superfície arenosa, afundando cada vez mais. Parecia estar encoberto por algo de igual textura, principalmente nos membros. Ainda zonzo, levantou-se lentamente.

—Mas o que d...—Abriu os olhos e demorou a focar a paisagem desértica que tinha em suas retinas. Não via mais nada além de areia, areia, cactos e mais areia.

Tentou manter-se em pé na areia fofa e pôs-se a caminhar. As grossas vestes de inverno lhe ajudaram a não morrer queimado ou desidratado, porém sentia-se muito pesado com elas.

—Droga...—Fazendo uma careta o jovem retirou as pesadas vestes de Hogwarts, ficando apenas com a camisa cinza de detalhes azul e bronze nos pulsos e gola.

Afrouxou a gravata de mesma cor que usava e dobrou a calça até os joelhos. Olhou novamente ao redor, na tentativa de achar algo, mas a visão continuava na mesma.

"Como vim parar aqui?" Pensou ele, fazendo uma careta para enxergar direito. A face já estava brilhante de suor.

Sem tempo de pensar em mais nada, foi atirado para trás por um forte deslocamento de ar. Arrastou-se pela areia, enterrando metade do corpo. Reconhecia aquele golpe. O chute de um gigante invisível. Com alguma dificuldade, espanou a areia para os lados e sentou-se, balançando a cabeça para tirar a areia de cima.

—Oras...então também está vivo...—Disse Gilgert, em tom de descaso, aproximando-se do Ravenclaw, com a varinha apontada diretamente para ele.

—Mais vivo do que nunca...—Novamente fazendo esforço para levantar-se, o jovem procurava não desviar o olhar de Gilbert.—Onde diabos estamos?

—Não faço idéia...—O comensal olhou de soslaio para a paisagem, antes de fixar novamente em Pedro.—foi um efeito incomum...podemos estar em milhares de lugares...até em outra dimensão...

"Outra...dimensão?" Esse pensamento aterrorizou Pedro. Se realmente estivesse em outra dimensão, provavelmente ficaria preso ali para sempre. Mordeu o lábio inferior e recuou um passo, afundando o pé na areia.

—Seja lá onde estivermos, é hora de cumprir minha missão.—Ergueu a varinha e abaixou-a rapidamente, cortando o ar.

Dessa vez, parecia que todo ar ao seu redor havia ficado mais pesado. Sentiu-se empurrado contra o chão, como se uma mão estivesse comprimindo-o contra a areia.

—Droga...—Falava, com a voz abafada. Sentia o rosto afundar cada vez mais, assim como seu corpo. Quando já estava quase completamente enterrado, sentiu a pressão aliviar.

Duvidava que tivesse novamente condições de levantar. Escutou o revirar da areia, cada vez mais próximo. Apoiou as mãos na areia, o suficiente para se desenterrar.

—Parece que vai ser necessário mais força para esmagar esse inseto.—Riu debochado, enquanto aproximava-se.

Apoiou o pé na cabeça do jovem e empurrou-o, fazendo virar de barriga para cima. O comensal parou de frente para ele, vislumbrando sua vitima antes de matar-la.

—E então Ravenclaw? Sentindo-se indefeso? Você está exatamente onde eu quero.—O sorriso de triunfo estava estampado no rosto de Gilbert.

—Ledo engano...—Pedro sorriu, estendendo a mão aberta, um pouco mais para o lado, com a palma virada para baixo.—você é que está onde que quero.

Então, sem nenhum aviso, a terra começou a tremer. Assustado, Gilbert olhou para os lados, esquecendo-se de Pedro.

—O que...o que está..acontecendo?—O comensal parecia hesitante e confuso, olhando para os lados.

—Você já vai saber...—Um sorriso presunçoso delineou-se no rosto do Ravenclaw.

Mal terminou de dizer isso e um enorme dragão de fogo irrompeu da terra. A enorme serpente chinesa tomou os céus e sumiu com um brilho alaranjado.

A repentina aparição do dragão fez a areia espalhar-se, encobrindo a visão de Pedro.

—Arf...—Com um imenso esforço, sentou-se na areia, com as mãos nas costelas que pareciam ter quebrado.—o desgraçado escapou.

Fazendo uma careta de dor, observou, com apenas um olho aberto, a silhueta difusa que surgia da cortina de areia erguida. Logo a figura chamusca de Gilbert, envolto por uma aura perolada, estava a poucos metros do Ravenclaw.

Usava apenas a parte de baixo da túnica. A parte de cima estava nua. O peito pálido estava chamuscado, assim como seus braços. A varinha parecia ter sido reduzida a cinzas que ele largava lentamente pela fresta dos dedos.

—Tentei ser legal...mas vejo que não aprecia minha cordialidade...—A aura ao redor de Gilbert crescia cada vez mais.—hora de tornar as coisas um pouco mais difíceis.

Rapidamente estendeu a mão e um novo deslocamento de ar, dez vezes mais forte, jogou Pedro para trás. O jovem foi arrastado por sete metros, até bater no que parecia ser o muro de alguma construção antiga e destruída.

—Merda...—Praguejou, assim que descolou da parede e caiu no chão, sentado na areia.

Escutou o rugido do vento e, sem preparo, recebeu outro golpe. Foi arremessado novamente contra a parede, destruindo-a dessa vez. Capotou umas três vezes antes de parar de cara para areia.

—Acho que não tem mais forças para lançar outro dragãozinho...—A voz zombeteira soou a poucos passos. Movia-se rapidamente. Logo estava ao seu lado. Sentiu a sola de sua bota apoiar-se no topo de sua cabeça e pressiona-la contra a areia.—pobre Ravenclaw...vai morrer aqui sem ninguém nunca saber onde ele está.

Afastou o pé e pisou novamente, com força. Repetia o ato, sentindo um prazer diabólico em fazer aquilo. Pedro contorcia-se dolorosamente, sentindo que logo seu crânio iria desmanchar-se. Enquanto Gilbert seguia em seu prazer quase carnal em massacrar o jovem Ravenclaw, Pedro esticava a mão para trás, sempre a contorcendo em um novo assomo de dor. Enfiou-a no cós da calça de linho do colégio e puxou algo que reluziu sob a luz do sol.

—Vou...te fazer...sofrer...até...morrer!—Gritava Gilbert, com um sorriso demente no rosto.

Porém, soltou um uivo de dor, afastando-se de Pedro, mancando. Caiu na areia e soltou mais um grito, quando a areia quente entrou em contato com o ferimento que havia sido aberto em sua perna direita.

—Cara...—Dizia Pedro, tentando se levantar, zonzo, com a imagem fora de foco, segurando uma adaga prateada na mão, manchada de sangue.—você fala de mais...

Gilbert ainda contorcia-se no chão, uivando de dor. O sangue já começava a espalhar-se por toda sua perna.

Ravenclaw logo se pôs de pé, a mão segurando a adaga de forma precária, quase a deixando cair. A vista aos poucos voltava a focar-se e o mundo parava de girar. Gilbert continuava no chão, a mão próxima ao ferimento sujo. O sangue misturava-se com a areia, formando uma papa grossa.

Pedro também não estava em bom estado. A dor em suas costelas pareciam ter duplicado e possuía um ferimento no canto da boca que já começava a arroxear.

—Desista...não tem condições de lutar...—Disse Pedro, sentindo falta de ar.

—Cale sua boca imunda!—Gritou Gilbert, fazendo esforço para se levantar.—Posso derrotar-lo sem as duas pernas!

Num gesto brusco, juntou as mãos, batendo as palmas. No mesmo instante, Ravenclaw sentiu-se comprimido, como se duas mãos gigantes estivessem achatando-o. Logo, caiu no chão, sentindo que todas as suas costelas terminaram de quebrar. A dor já lhe cegava quase por completo, levando o resto da consciência que possuía.

Não teve tempo para "aproveitar" a dor e logo um forte tapa da mão invisível lhe atirou para o lado. Parou ao colidir contra algo invisível e logo a outra mão invisível atirou-o novamente para o lugar de origem. Ficou rolando de um lado para o outro, a risada maníaca de Gilbert ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Lentamente ia perdendo os sentidos. Tudo parecia muito vago. Distante. O azul do céu. Os sons da risada. O gosto do próprio sangue que invadia a boca.

Imagens começavam a aparecer diante de seus olhos. Seus amigos, seus pais, Hogwarts, seu primo, Liv, Lilá, Ashley, Chapolim. Já dizia mentalmente adeus.

"Vai desistir assim, tão rápido! Bradou uma voz, lá no fundo de sua consciência. "Vai morrer no meio do deserto, deixando seus amigos sem saber o que aconteceu com você! Seu mole, inútil! Levante-se! Lute!".

Demorou mas reconheceu a voz ríspida de Laguna Wintters. Sem saber de onde arrancara energia, desviou de um novo golpe e saltou para trás. Ignorando a dor, reuniu toda a energia que tinha, em forma de uma aura laranja ao redor de seu corpo.

—Pare de rir, seu retardado...—Falava Pedro, sério e ofegante, reunindo a aura no pulso direito.—vai ter tempo de sorrir para a dona morte.

Um forte vento rodeou Ravenclaw, soprando areia em espiral, como se fosse um furacão. A areia mesclou-se com o fogo que agora rodeava-o. Gilbert olhava sem ação para o garoto, espantado de como sua energia havia crescido.

—Gosta de brincar com fogo?—A aura laranja começou a subir mais rápido.—Agora vai se queimar. EXPLOSÃO DO DRAGÃO!

Toda a energia que circulava ao redor dele reuniu-se à que estava no pulso e explodiu, formando um imenso dragão em estilo chinês, que serpenteou até Gilbert. Ergueu-se alguns metros e abocanhou o comensal, que nada pode fazer, apenas ser dizimado pelas chamas que demoraram a cessar.

Assim que a ultima labareda apagou, Pedro tombou de cara na areia, apagando de vez.


	3. Akila

—**CAPITULO TRÊS: Akila.**

Sentiu-se repentinamente envolto por aquela brisa de verão. Era tão gostoso. O sol se pondo no horizonte, lançando sua luz alaranjada sobre a vila. Os pássaros cantando, voltando para seus ninhos. Os moradores que entravam em suas casas para saborear pratos deliciosos, cujos odores eram lançados pelas janelas, seduzindo quem passasse ao lado.

Era mais um fim de tarde na vila Raven. Tudo estava em perfeita harmonia. Mesmo os mais rabugentos encantavam-se por aquela visão de paz.

Porém, algo negro recortando o pôr-do-sol, quebrava aquela harmonia. Quatro figuras altas, encapuzadas, aproximavam-se a passos lentos do vilarejo. Logo estavam na entrada, chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas assombradas.

Sentiu-se envolto por um abraço maternal e logo um aperto paterno em seu ombro. Estava protegido. Discretamente foi levado até uma casa, onde um homem trancava as portas e verificava as janelas.

Logo, a noite levou a paz da vila Raven. Labaredas ergueram-se no ar, misturando-se com lampejos verdes, recortando o negro do céu. Gritos de pânico, desespero e dor mesclavam-se ao estalo da madeira queimando. O caos. Um verdadeiro caos.

A terceira sensação foi de estar sendo encoberto por algo sedoso e macio. Viu o rosto do homem de olhos azuis logo a sua frente, antes de ser empurrado para um canto.

Não demorou, a porta da casa foi derrubada, fazendo os sons aterrorizantes do lado de fora, entrarem com mais agressividade. Apertou-se mais à capa que lhe envolvia e observava duas figuras encapuzadas entrarem na casa. As pessoas que lhe protegiam falavam algo, o homem parecia suplicar. Então, um forte lampejo verde, uma risada maligna e o baque surdo do corpo...

—NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!—Gritou, sentando-se na cama bruscamente.

Estava suado e ofegava. Os longos cabelos negros grudavam do lado do rosto e na testa. Sentiu uma forte pontada nas costelas e tornou a deitar-se. Encarou o teto de palha, no escuro, por algum tempo.

"Esse maldito sonho de novo". Continuou olhando o teto, distraído.

Então, um pensamento invadiu-lhe a cabeça. Onde estava?

Tornou a sentar-se, a dor nas costelas novamente aflorando. Escutou uma voz agitada falando em um dialeto estranho e logo um vulto correr a alguns metros. Buscou a varinha no fundo da calça, mas não estava lá.

Então, uma luz fraca e bruxuleante ascendeu-se, iluminando o local. Não era muito grande. Tinha o tamanho exato par abrigar uma cama velha, uma pequena mesa de centro, de madeira lascada e ainda sobrava espaço para andar.

Uma mulher gorda, vestindo um camisolão largo e grosso, que cobria-lhe o corpo todo, e um véu sobre a cabeça, veio aproximando-se, falando naquele dialeto estranho. Pelo jeito com que falava, parecia estar fazendo perguntas que Pedro não compreendeu.

—Ahm...desculpe, eu...não falo sua língua...—Disse Pedro, ainda atordoado com tudo o que acontecia.

A mulher soltou uma exclamação e afastou-se. Saiu falando alto e gritando "Akila!". Logo entrou por um corredor, deixando-o novamente sozinho.

Estava mais uma vez no escuro. Gostaria de ter sua varinha em mãos para poder utilizar o _lumus_. O som de passos mais uma vez atraiu-lhe a atenção. A luz tênue e bruxuleante aproximava-se até banhar todo o aposento.

A mulher gorda dessa vez vinha acompanhada. Uma garota. Uma garota de estatura mediana, trajando vestes mais delicadas do que a gorda, porém, igualmente largas, cobrindo-lhe o corpo por completo. O véu mal colocado deixava a mostra parte de seus cabelos negros.

Agachou-se de frente para ele, mantendo contado visual. A única parte que podia ver de seu rosto, que não estava encoberta pelo véu, eram os olhos negros e misteriosos. Falou algo no dialeto da senhora gorda e, como o jovem não respondeu, falou em inglês, quase perfeito.

—Você está bem?—Perguntou a garota, a voz meio abafada pelo véu sobre a boca.

—Ahm...—Surpreso pelo inglês da garota e hipnotizado por seu olhar, demorou um pouco para sair do estado de estupor e responder.—sim...ahm...não sei...onde estou?

—Na casa de meu pai...encontramos você enterrado na areia...—Dizia a garota, afastando-se, pegando a vela das mãos da gorda e colocando num local que pudesse iluminar todo o quarto.—estava muito ferido...ficou quase uma semana desacordado.

—UMA SEMANA?—Bradou Pedro, arregalando os olhos.

—Sim...quase...por que?—Perguntou a jovem, com um ar ligeiramente intrigado.

Mas não respondeu. Sentiu-se mais atordoado. Estava desacordado há uma semana. Encarou os próprios pés por um instante até olhar perdido para a garota, que lhe encarava de modo curioso.

—Que horas são?—Perguntou de supetão, olhando para uma janela suja, logo a frente.

—Horas?—Perguntou a garota, parecendo um tanto surpresa.

—Sim, sim! Horas...do relógio!—Disse, um tanto exasperado.

Um medo súbito apossou-se dele. A possibilidade de estarem em outra dimensão, onde o tempo fosse inexistente. Tornaria seu retornou a Hogwarts muito mais complicado.

—Deve passar um pouco da meia-noite.—Pedro sentiu um forte alivio ao escutar a resposta da garota.—Volte a dormir, amanhã terá suas respostas.

Sem forças para discutir, Pedro apenas concordou com um aceno da cabeça e tornou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro. Observou a garota afastar-se até a vela e apagar-la. Fechou os olhos virou-se para a parede, adormecendo meia hora depois.

* * *

Escutava berros. Ordens. Tudo naquele estranho dialeto. Abriu os olhos de modo lento, até focar o quarto. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e sentou-se na cama, bocejando alto. Tentou mover as pernas e sentiu uma forte pontada nas costelas.

—Merda...—Exclamou baixinho, tirando os lençóis de cima. Todo seu tórax estava revestido por ataduras.

Com algum esforço, levantou-se. Sentiu que não seria capaz de andar. Então, arrastou-se até o vão. Olhou para o fim do corredor e viu uma correria. Os sons das ordens aumentavam cada vez mais.

—Por Merlin...o que está acontecendo?—Encostou-se na parede e foi arrastando os pés, com imensurável dor.

Chegou ao outro extremo do corredor, com o rosto já molhado de suor. Avistou uma grande sala, com varias almofadas, sofás e mesas. Mulheres corriam de um lado para o outro, vez ou outra levando as mãos aos céus e falando algo que Pedro não entendeu. Correu o olhar pela sala e reconheceu a garota que fora ao seu quarto de madrugada.

—Hey! Garota!—Bradou, erguendo a mão com dificuldade. A voz saiu falha, arrastada.

A garota, que trajava uma túnica marrom clara, indo até seus pés e um véu púrpura, virou a cabeça e acenou para Ravenclaw, dirigindo-se a ele, afobada.

—Senhor! Que bom que acordou! Vamos logo tomar café!—Segurou-lhe a mão avidamente e puxou-o pela sala.—Também precisamos encontrar vestes adequadas para o senhor! As suas estavam sujas. Não pode andar nu pela casa!

Nu não era bem a palavra que Pedro usaria para descrever seu estado. Ainda usava a calça de linho do colégio e seu corpo estava quase que totalmente coberto por ataduras, deixando a mostra, apenas os ombros.

Atravessaram a sala e entraram por uma porta. Chegaram a uma cozinha ampla, onde as mulheres que corriam pela sala, agitavam-se intensamente, falando alto, correndo de um lado para o outro, mexendo em panelas que lançavam repolhudas nuvens de fumaça branca.

Havia também homem de aparência velha e cansada, vestindo uma bata longa, branca, parecendo empoeirada. Era quase careca, exceto por alguns fios de cabelo branco que caia para trás. Usava sobre a cabeça quase careca, um barrete vermelho. Ele gritava ordens naquele estranho dialeto.

—Não fique espantado...meu bai está agitado...temos uma visita importante nos próximos dias...—Riu baixo quando o homem ralhou com uma das mulheres que andavam de um lado para o outro.—alias...qual seu nome?

—Ahm?—Pedro olhou-a, demorando a digerir a pergunta. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e respirou fundo antes de responder.—Me chamo Pedro...Pedro Ravenclaw...

—Pedro...—A garota pareceu sorrir por de baixo do véu.—_Petrus _em latim. ..pedra, rocha..._Hájar_ em nossa língua...—E fez uma reverencia, deixando Pedro pouco confortável com a situação.— _Ismi_ Akila...Akila Abdullah.

Ela ergueu-se novamente, fixando os olhos aos dele. Aquele olhar negro, profundo e misterioso. Pedro novamente ficou hipnotizado por eles, até balançar a cabeça negativamente.

—Ahm...—Ergueu o braço, na tentativa de coçar a nuca, mas sentiu uma forte pontada nas costelas e desistiu.—onde estamos? Digo...em que país?

—Estamos no Egito...—Disse Akila, calmamente, dirigindo-se a mesa.—como foi parar no meio do deserto?

—Acredite...nem eu sei...—O jovem encostou-se na parede e ficou olhando, pouco interessado, as mulheres cobertas por véus, andando como baratas tontas.—é uma longa história...deixe para lá.

* * *

A manhã rapidamente passou, o alvoroço crescente na casa. Vestindo uma camisa muito larga, feita de algodão, Pedro estava deitado, com a cabeça apoiada numa das almofadas, olhando por buracos na parede. Do lado de fora, o alvoroço não era muito diferente. Comerciantes e fregueses gritavam freneticamente, procurando fazer negócios.

Pensou que não voltaria ao Egito nem tão cedo, depois de ter ido salvar Gaia, sacerdotisa da natureza. Na ocasião, estava com seus amigos. Mas agora estava sozinho, sem um meio de comunicar-se com o mundo bruxo.

Escutou alguns gritinhos excitados e um grupo de garotas, usando véus, passou correndo, subindo a escada para o segundo andar. Observou curioso a agitação até escutar o som de passos.

Olhou para o outro lado e viu o "bai" de Akila e a própria garota, seguirem até a porta da frente. Tratou de sentar-se e observar, com maior curiosidade, os dois.

Escutou exclamações alegres e saudações. Os passos recomeçaram, dessa vez voltando para a sala. Junto com Akila e o "bai", vinham mais duas pessoas. Um homem alto, corpulento, também usando um barrete, porém, com vestes mais ostentosas que o outro homem. O outro era um garoto, pouco mais velho que Pedro, porém mais baixo, de pele morena, olhos castanhos e sobrancelhas negras e grossas. O cabelo estava penteado para trás. A expressão de desdém e superioridade do garoto, lembrou-lhe alguém, mas no momento não se recordou.

Viu o grupo passar pela sala, sem notar-lo. Os dois homens seguiam na frente, conversando animadamente enquanto Akila e o garoto com ar presunçoso iam mais atrás, sem falar nada. Quando desapareceram pelo portal, Pedro deitou-se novamente na almofada, olhando o teto onde um gordo mosquito preto voava.


	4. A joia do Saara

**—CAPITULO QUATRO: A jóia do Saara.**

Já fazia um bom tempo que os quatro haviam ido para a cozinha. As vozes soavam altas e alegres. Pedro notou, após algum tempo, que só podia escutar vozes masculinas. Por que Akila estava calada?

Viu que o entardecer não demoraria e caminhou lentamente até seu quarto. Abriu as janelas e debruçou-se sobre ela, observando o vai-e-vem nas ruas. Lembrava muito o beco diagonal, nos tempos em que não havia ameaça alguma sobre o mundo bruxo. Olhou o horizonte por de trás das casas pobres. O sol acomodava-se nas dunas do deserto, lentamente, dando um tom alaranjado ao céu.

Pensava constantemente em como retornaria a Hogwarts. Nunca poderia usar a rede de Flu, já que seria impossível achar uma lareira no meio do Saara. Aparatar estava fora de questão. Além de não saber onde estava, a Inglaterra estava a quilômetros de distancia e seria muito arriscado.

Afastou-se e atirou-se na cama. Não foi uma idéia muito boa, já que fez a dor nas costelas piorarem. Apoiou o queixo no travesseiro e ficou olhando a parede logo a diante. Não demorou muito para adormecer, mergulhando novamente em pesadelos.

* * *

Estava encolhido na parede, segurando com mais força a capa de invisibilidade. Escutou a porta sendo arrombada e dois vultos negros adentrarem no aposento. Derrubando tudo, aproximaram-se dos adultos que lhe protegiam.

—Diego...—Uma voz feminina soou, com um tom de riso.—há quanto tempo...você não mudou nada desde a escola. Continua lindo como sempre. Pena que você tinha uma queda por sangues-ruins e traidoras do sangue.

—Lave sua boca para falar de Selene.—Rosnou Diego, levando a mão até o bolso da calça.

—Não, não, não...—A voz feminina soou zombeteira, enquanto puxava a varinha de dentro da capa e desarmava Diego.—não vamos fazer confusão...

Um clima de tensão pairou no ar. Encolhia-se mais e mais na parede, quase entrando nela.

—Por...por favor...—A voz de Diego soou falha, tremida.—me mate...mas não mate minha esposa. Eu suplico.

—Oh...que comovente...—depois soltou uma gargalhada malvada e ergueu a varinha.—só por isso não vou separar os pombinhos...se encontrem no inferno..._Avada kedrava!_

Virou-se bruscamente e caiu de costas no chão. Abriu os olhos e mirou a escuridão do quarto. Do lado de fora havia um falatório animado e o som de musicas. Levantou-se lentamente, sentindo as costelas pressionadas. Arrastando-se, caminhou até a sala, onde as vozes estavam mais altas.

Havia muitas pessoas ali. Mulheres com véus sedosos sobre a cabeça. Homens de todos os portes, trajando elegantes túnicas brancas caras. Criados e criadas servindo comidas e um grupo de músicos que tocava uma musica animada.

Arrastou os pés até uma pilastra onde apoiou-se e observou. Estava a poucos metrôs das pessoas. Agora via claramente um grupo de mulheres, vestindo uma roupa que mais parecia um biquíni muito enfeitado, com moedinhas de ouro. Usavam véus, dançando alegres numa coreografia sensual.

Via os homens ao redor delas, os mais velhos batendo palmas e os mais jovens babando. Correu o olhar pela sala e viu, num extremo, o homem gordo e o "bai", sentados sobre grandes almofadas com as pernas cruzadas. Conversavam absortos, lançando olhares furtivos ao garoto arrogante, que olhava cobiçoso as odaliscas.

Tornou a correr o olhar mas não o deteve dessa vez. Não via Akila em quanto nenhuma. Coçou o queixo e voltou a observar as moças em sua dança sensual, parecendo querer seduzir a quem visse.

A musica parou, sobre as palmas alegres(exceto dos garotos que queriam continuar a admirar-las). As dançarinas fizeram reverencias e retiraram-se. As palmas foram silenciando e um burburinho correu pelo local.

Cortinas abriram-se logo atrás, onde as moças dançavam. Uma espécie de embrulho branco estava colocado lá. Quando a musica recomeçou, de modo intenso, o embrulho revelou ser uma garota, envolvida por um véu.

Livrou-se do véu, graciosamente. Revelou um corpo moreno, muito bonito. Vestia os mesmos trajes das outras garotas, porém branco, com véus presos a parte de baixo. Os cabelos eram extremamente negros, brilhantes e aparentavam ser macios.

Mas o que encantava naquela menina não era sua beleza incomensurável. Eram seus movimentos delicados e leves. Apesar de serem sensuais, transbordavam a pureza daquela garota.

Então ela virou-se na direção onde Pedro estava. Ergueu o olhar e fixou ao dele. Aqueles olhos negros, profundos, cheios de mistério. A jovem atrapalhou-se e errou o passo, quase caindo. Alguns riram, mas três pessoas olharam diretamente para Pedro, que parecia hipnotizado.

Seu estado de estupor só foi quebrado, quando uma voz áspera e autoritária soou pelo salão.

—_Shou ismak_?—Pedro ergueu o olhar e direcionou-o ao jovem presunçoso, que apontava-lhe o dedo.—_Shou ismak_!

—Se tiver me xingando vai levar uns cascudos, cara...—Disse Pedro, não gostando do tom com que o jovem falou.

Alguns no recinto riram. Pedro deduziu que sabiam inglês, ou um pouco pelo menos. Desviou o olhar para Akila, que procurava recobrir-se com o véu agora. O rapaz presunçoso, o homem gordo e o "bai" de Akila lhe encaravam sérios.

—_Shou...is...mak_?—Falou lentamente, como se Pedro fosse algum débil mental.

—Por Merlin! Alguém poderia fazer o favor de traduzir o que esse engomadinho está falando?—Falou Pedro, irritado.

Assustados, os que falavam inglês retraíram-se. Pedro correu o olhar pelas pessoas, esperando a tradução, que veio de onde ele menos esperava.

—Ele está perguntando...seu nome...

Virou o olhar rapidamente e encarou Akila. Ela retraiu-se ainda mais no véu e afastou-se. Pedro observou-a com uma certa pena, antes de voltar a olhar o presunçoso.

—Alguém traduza para ele...—Olhou firme, sério, sem mostrar sentimentos.—meu nome é Pedro Ravenclaw.

Deu as costas à multidão em silencio e caminhou de volta ao quarto, no mesmo passo arrastado por causa das dores. Escutou gritos à suas costas, mas ignorou-os.

Atirou-se na cama e tentou dormir, sem sucesso. Havia acabado de acordar e não estava com o menor sono. Ficou mirando o teto irregular à cima, onde uma aranha cercava o gordo besouro que estava na sala.

* * *

Levantou-se da cama, nos primeiros raios de sol. Não dormiu nem um pouco. Rastejou até a sala e viu que estava completamente vazia. Não havia nem um sinal da festa que havia acontecido.

Não sentia-se confortável naquela casa. E depois da noite anterior, sentiu-se menos ainda. Era um estrangeiro que havia sido encontrado no meio do deserto, sem ter para onde ir.

Parou no meio da sala, observando cada detalhe que a tênue luz da aurora lhe permitia.

Soltou um suspiro e olhou para um redemoinho de poeira que descia por uma fresta no teto. Costumava brincar com esses redemoinhos, usando sua varinha, quando estavaentediado em Hogwarts. Mashavia perdido a varinha no combate e não poderia usar nenhum tipo de magia no meio dos trouxas. Sentia-se isolado, perdido no meio do deserto.

Virou a cabeça rapidamente ao escutar o som de passos. Eram arrastados e vinham do andar de cima. Olhou para a escada e viu que alguém descia.

Desceu a escada lentamente até o primeiro patamar. Os cabelos negros, caindo despenteados por sobre os ombros e o rosto moreno, bonito, enfadonho. Abriu os olhos semi-cerrados, lentamente, e encarou Pedro.

—Ah...oi...Akila...bom dia...

Akila encarou-o, perdida, até dar-se conta que ele estava ali. Sobressaltou-se, soltando um gritinho fino e precipitou-se contra a escada, subindo aos tropeços, a longa túnica branca enrolando em seus pés.

—Ah...não...—Mas já era tarde, a imagem da garota já havia sumido na escada. Soltou um muxoxo e virou-se, caminhando até a saída da casa.

Vendo-se novamente sozinho, Pedro nada pode fazer a não ser deitar-se na almofada próxima a parede, olhando o teto, esperando que alguém gritasse uma solução em seus ouvidos.

* * *

Já passava das sete da manhã quando o movimento da casa aumentou. As mesmas mulheres que corriam pela casa no dia anterior, agora estavam menos agitadas, conversando rapidamente em sua estranha língua.

Pedro não se importunou com a movimentação na casa. Permaneceu olhando distraído para o teto amarelado. Desejava estar olhando para o dossel de sua cama no dormitório da Corvinal. Ou com seus amigos, disputando uma batalha de bolas de neve nos jardins.

Escutou o som de conversa vindo da escada e virou o olhar até lá. Os dois homens, o garoto e Akila vinham descendo. A garota agora usava um véu envolto a cabeça e fazia de tudo para não olhar para os lados, como se houvesse algo impuro por perto.

Desinteressado, ignorou o olhar de desprezo do jovem presunçoso e tornou a olhar o teto, esperando uma solução ser escrita no topo.

E foi quase isso que aconteceu. De um pulo, sentindo a familiar pontada nas costelas, pôs-se de pé, correndo o mais rápido que pode até a cozinha.

Nenhum dos quatro haviam acomodado-se quando o jovem chegou esbaforido. Ignorando todos os olhares intrigados e repressores, segurou o braço de Akila, causando um assomo de fúria nos homens do local, que só não espancaram Ravenclaw, ali mesmo, porque o jovem já havia precipitado-se para a saída, arrastando Akila junto.

—O...o que esta fazendo!—Perguntou Akila, tentando soltar o braço da mão do garoto.—Sabe que meu bai pode te matar por isso?

—Vai ser legal.—Dizia Pedro, distraído, caminhando o mais longe possível da cozinha.—Mas preciso de sua ajuda.

—Minha ajuda?—Perguntou Akila, assustada.

—Sim...você é a única pessoa aqui que fala inglês...—Parou num canto e soltou o braço dela, respirando em arquejos.—preciso que me ajude em algo.

—No...no que?—Akila ainda parecia assustada, os olhos arregalados.

—Mapas...preciso que me dê alguns mapas...—Ia controlando a respiração, enquanto Akila parecia digerir a pergunta.

—Ma...mapas?

—É!—Falava exasperado, fazendo um gesto com a mão.—Uma coisa grande, de papel!

—Eu sei o que é um mapa!—Respondeu Akila, zangada.—Mas por que você quer um?

—Eu quero voltar pra casa...e acho que sei como...—Murmurou Pedro, olhando para os lados.

Akila olhou-o desconfiada, por um tempo. Não entendia como aquele garoto de aparência doentia e com machucados sérios poderia chegar em algum lugar.

—Onde você mora?—Questionou Akila.

—Inglaterra...—Encarou-a novamente. Fixou o olhar, por alguns segundos, nos olhos negros dela, antes de desviar.—preciso desses mapas logo. Por favor!

—Hum...—Akila mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitante.—tu...tudo bem...vamos...

E saiu correndo até as escadas. Pedro foi logo atrás. Cada passada mais rápida, suas costelas ressentiam-se e desatavam a doer. A cada novo assumo de dor, o garoto parava para apoiar-se no corrimão da escada, buscando o ar, mas até respirar parecia doer.

—Droga! Eu juro que vou no inferno pra matar aquele comensal de novo!—Resmungava, com os dentes trincados, quando suas costelas começaram a doer novamente.

Não teve tempo de reparar no aposento que se seguia após a escada. Akila já precipitava-se por outro corredor. Revirou os olhos e apertou o passo, tentando não perde-la de vista.

Akila só parou quando chegaram a um aposento de tamanho médio, cheio de estantes de livros de lombada desgastada.

—Aqui é a biblioteca do meu bai...—Disse Akila, caminhando até uma estante.—não tenho permissão para estar aqui. Meu pai acha que mulheres não devem saber de mais. Mas eu sempre venho aqui quando ele está ocupado. Sempre tive...curiosidades sobre o mundo.

—Então é por isso que você sabe falar inglês...—Concluiu Pedro, indo até um livro e abrindo-o.—esse livro é em inglês. Tem mais algum?

—Diversos...—Akila pegou um livro desgastado, com uma gravura infantil na capa.—muitos são presentes...outros são partes de negócios que meu bai realiza. Mas acho que ele nunca leu, se quer, um desses. Pra ele, apenas o alcorão deve ser lido.

Pedro riu, guardando o livro novamente na estante.

—Acredite...existem muitos católicos que agem igual.

—Existem católicos que lêem o alcorão?—Espantou-se Akila, olhando surpresa para o garoto.

—Não, não...quer dizer...devem existir alguns curiosos...mas me refiro a leitura da bíblia...—Corrigiu Pedro, passando o dedo pela lombada dos outros livros.—Mas...onde ficam os mapas?

—Ahm...acho que numa estante mais aos fundos...—Akila pareceu um tanto desanimada, encolhendo os ombros.—nunca me entusiasmei muito por mapas...sei que nunca vou sair daqui.

—E por que não?—Perguntou Pedro, afastando-se da estante, olhando agora para a garota.

—Meu pai não quer...e creio que meu marido também não vá aprovar...—Suspirou de modo triste e abaixou o olhar, encarando os próprios pés.

—Marido?—Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

—É...meu marido...aquele garoto que...que gritou na festa...—Disse Akila, parecendo constrangida.

Pedro observou-a por um instante, suspeitando que o constrangimento da garota não se resumia à grosseria do futuro marido. Virou novamente o olhar para os livros, passando o dedo indicador pela lombada de cada um.

—Eu sempre pensei que nunca voltaria aqui.—Disse Pedro, de supetão, assustando Akila.—Mas, cá estou eu...perdido no meio do deserto.

—Vo...você já esteve a...qui?—balbuciou a garota, parecendo tremula.

—Uma vez...para resolver alguns assuntos...—Pedro parecia vagamente interessado na conversa, analisando a prateleira de cima.—nada de mais...—virou-se para ela, o olhar baço, distante.—então? Vai me mostrar onde estão os mapas ou não?

Akila sobressaltou-se e pôs-se a caminhar por um corredor mais a direita. Pedro seguiu-a, lentamente. Observava as estantes, não totalmente cheias, com livros em diversas línguas. Demorou o olhar sobre um livro que lhe pareceu vagamente familiar, mas apressou o passo, ao ver que começava a perder Akila de vista.

—É aqui...—Murmurou Akila, quando chegaram a um lugar desprovido de estantes.

Era numa das esquinas da sala. Haviam dois balcões presos as paredes e uma mesa quadrada, próxima.

—Aqui?—Pedro pareceu levemente desapontado. Foi até um dos balcões e abaixou-se de frente para as portas de madeira. Abriu uma e rolos e mais rolos caíram no chão, batendo no pé da mesa.

—Meu pai é um importante mercador...—Disse Akila, abaixando-se e pegando um rolo, abrindo-o.—sempre está viajando...

—Por isso tantos mapas...—Completou Pedro, distraído, revirando os rolos de mapas, procurando algo.—Não tem nenhum mapa do país?

—Do Egito? _Na'am!_—Disse Akila, abaixando-se também, revirando os mapas.

Reviravam rolos de mapas, sem se darem conta de que alguém espreitava por entre as estantes.


End file.
